


The Dyad

by reylostar



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylostar/pseuds/reylostar
Summary: Six months after the battle of Crait and the resistance has gone into hiding, running from the cold grasp of the First Order. While Rey is struggling to learn to harness the force and fight away the darkness that is calling to her, Kylo Ren is trying to keep a dangerous secret. Will they come together to solve their problems or will it turn them against each other?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. After

“Come on Rey!” Finn scolds, quickly wiping the sweat from his brow. “Put your back into it! You can do better than this!”

It was normal to find Rey pushing herself to her limits, both physically and mentally. She looked for anything to distract herself after the battle of Crait, and after her inevitable fallout with Kylo Ren. If only he could put the mask away, if only he could give in to the lightness that she knew was growing within him. 

“Rey you’re not focusing.” Finn’s comment snaps Rey back to attention.

He was right, she wasn’t doing her best work today - she was distracted. It had been almost six months since she had last seen Ben, they hadn’t even communicated through their force bond. She thought about reaching out to him, but she knew it wasn’t right, that her pull to the darkness only grew stronger when he was around. 

“I’m sorry” She sighs, gripping her staff. “Let’s go again.”

Finn smiles wickedly, preparing for her attack. Finn was the only one who would spar with her, not that she minded. Although she always beat him, he seemed to enjoy the challenge whereas everyone else was too afraid to compete against ‘the last jedi.’ She was growing to hate the nickname they had given her, labeling her as the poster girl for the resistance. 

Finn sighed in annoyance. “If it helps, just pretend I’m Kylo Ren!”

“Yeah! Takedown that monster Rey!” Poe shouts from the sidelines, a sandwich in hand.

Poe was probably the best pilot in the galaxy, but he wasn’t one for hand to hand combat. Rey and Poe had become very close over the past few months and you could always find him on the benches, cheering her on, his humor always lightened her mood. 

Unfortunately, this particular joke had the opposite effect. Any mention of the Supreme Leader and Rey became agitated, she couldn’t deny the frustration she felt with him for all the wrong reasons. While Ben was well trained and in-tune with the force, Rey was lacking. She had lost Master Skywalker, and now there was no one left to help her reach her full potential. Even with the Jedi texts in her possession, Rey couldn’t seem to figure it out, the true nature of the force seemed to be just out of her grasp. She couldn’t find the balance she so desperately craved. 

“I’m done.” Rey huffed. 

Finn raised his eyebrows in suspicion, he always seemed to be worried about her. It only added to her irritation. After spending her whole life in isolation, Finn and his constant fussing could be a lot to handle. He had been an extra burden these past few weeks, as she battled the desire to reconnect with the enemy. Stuck between hate and infatuation, Ben left her entirely frustrated. Poe joined them on the mat, lazily throwing his arm over Finn. 

“Why’d you stop?” Poe asks, looking between the two.

“Rey says she’s done for the day.” Finn states, his eyes still trained on her face. 

“You alright?” Poe is always casual about his concerns, he never pushes too far. It’s why Rey likes him so much. “You two haven’t been going at it for too long.”

“I just need to meditate,” Rey responds, swinging her staff over her shoulder. “I’ll catch you guys at dinner?”

“Sure” Poe says, displaying that million-dollar smile that has all the female resistance members swooning. Not even Rey is safe from his charm.

Rey hurries out the door, desperate to make it to the falcon before any of her friends can catch up. While she loves her friends more than anything, sometimes she needs a moment to herself. With all the pressure being put on her and her abilities, sometimes it feels as if the weight of the galaxy rests on her shoulders. 

The falcon is Rey’s favorite hideout, it’s the closest thing she has to home. Traces of Han still linger within it, and within Han lives his son. She shakes the thought from her head as quickly as it arrived. I can’t think about him, she reminds herself. 

She grabs a thick book, one of the few from the Jedi collections, and nestles into the pilot’s seat. One of Rey’s greatest insecurities is her inability to read, she never had the opportunity to get a proper education. Because of this, she spends many days mulling over the texts with C-3PO, who helps her read and translate the scribbles on the pages. But when Rey wants to study on her own, she puts a greater focus on the pictures and diagrams that line the pages - trying to make sense of them. 

She usually enjoys her private studies, but her mind continues to wander even now. Did the force bond die with Snoke, Rey wonders? There has been nothing but a stifling silence since Ben killed his master, not that she has tried to reconnect with him. Although she is afraid to reach out to him, she knows that in some ways he is her only hope. Who else is eligible to teach her the ways of the force? While Leia is force-sensitive, she was never a true Jedi, which leaves her with only one option, and with the unyielding faith the resistance leaders have placed on her - she has nowhere else to turn. She will never be able to live up to the expectations, not without a teacher. Rey slams the book shut in frustration.

“I need to meditate.” She mumbles to herself. 

After kicking her shoes off, she crosses her legs, relaxing her arms onto her lap and closing her eyes. Rey focuses on the world around her - the ground beneath the falcon, the air filtering through her lungs and the sun shining through the windows of the ship and onto her skin. She can feel the force swirling in the breeze and pulsating within her. She grasps onto it, allowing it to invade her mind. A feeling of peace settles over her, the light, she tries to hold it - will it to stay and grow within her. The warmth consumes her. She then conjures images of past Jedi’s. Her main focus as of late has been summoning their force ghosts, desperate for their guidance and knowledge. 

“Be with me” She breathes, not losing her focus. 

She pictures the face of obi-wan, of luke and most of all Anakin. The air around her seems to freeze, the cold seeping through her skin. The sound seems to have been sucked out of the room, she squeezes her eyes shut. The unease claws around her heart, making her gasp at the sensation. Her emotions begin to multiply within her; frustration with Ben, irritation with the resistance, disappointment in herself, desire for things she knows she should not want, and above all else - blinding fury. The feelings build within her chest, clouding her mind. The growing coldness within her, the combusting rage, it feels foreign. It’s the pull, the darkness calling to her. She can feel herself swell with power, tapping into a side of the force she has never experimented with. 

“No!” She gasps, trying to claw her way out of the inner workings of her mind.

Her eyes fly open, her hand grasping the control panel in front of her. A cold sweat covers her body, she feels faint with the effort of escaping her darkest desires. Her ears seem to reconnect with the room and the world around her. She knows this experience only acts as further affirmation for her need of a teacher, it’s getting harder to deny with each passing day. Her chest heaves and she looks around wildly, worried that anyone could catch her giving into the darkness. The only company in the room is a porg, squealing near the entrance. 

Rey's legs wobble under her and she places a hand against the wall for support. She can’t seem to shake the sense of unease within her, how could she have given in so easily? How was she supposed to fight a force much greater, and stronger than herself? The anger she felt, the loneliness - these feelings couldn’t belong to her. She had never experienced such dark, overpowering emotions. They couldn’t be hers.

They weren’t, she realized. They belonged to someone much more accustomed to the dark side of the force, someone she was unwillingly connected to in ways she did not understand - Kylo Ren. Had he felt her too? She fell back into her seat, shocked. She had reconnected them, he had been there with her. It excited her in ways that made her stomach turn. I do need a teacher, she reminded herself. Settling back into the pilot's chair once more, she closes her eyes, reaching out. 

“Ben” She breathes. His name tastes sinful upon her tongue.

Once again the sound was sucked out of the room until there was only the eerie echo of silence. She could sense him there, but she kept her eyes closed - too afraid to face him, to come to terms with her reckless decision. 

“Rey” His voice was scratchy, his mask making him sound mechanical. “Open your eyes.”

Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze resting upon the mask of Kylo Ren. It struck fear into her, reminded her of why she was better off without him. His hands were folded on his lap, and if he was surprised to see her - she couldn’t tell, his mask acted as a barrier between her and Ben Solo. 

“This was a mistake” She whispered, more to herself than to the man in front of her. 

She stood quickly, her feet carrying her out of the room and leaving Kylo Ren behind. She willed him away, and for once the force obeyed her wishes. She stumbled out of the falcon, chest still heaving. The effort had taken a lot out of her, she wasn’t used to controlling the force in such ways. What had she expected to find? He was never going to change. Rolling her shoulders, she tried to push it all behind her as she headed for the dining hall, she needed to forget that she ever had a connection with the infamous Kylo Ren.


	2. Supreme Leader

The buzzing of a machine down the hall was suddenly amplified as the force bond broke and Kylo was left alone once more. He dragged the hilt of his hand down his leg, trying to shake the nerves from his system. Rey had appeared so suddenly, and was gone just as quickly. He was surprised she had reached out at all, he thought she had been blocking the connection entirely. She was angry with him, that much was clear, but he had expected it. Pushing people away was what he did best. 

“Supreme Leader?” The bitter voice of General Hux called to him.

“What” Kylo struggled to keep his voice even. 

“We are waiting for you.”

“I’ll be there in just a moment.” Kylo snaps, barely turning his head. 

The emotions swirling within him are becoming harder to control, he zones in on the anger he felt from Rey’s refusal, using it to fuel himself forward. The rejection is a fresh wound, still stinging and festering. He wanted to hurt her the way she had hurt him, and above all else he wanted to hate her, but the truth was that he would have given her everything, if she had just taken his hand.

In one quick motion he was up and out the door, his cloak billowing behind him like a dark cloud. The fear he struck into others used to give him a sick kind of satisfaction, but now the scared faces of the people in the halls only reminded him of her. Still he found comfort in the way people straightened their backs as he passed, recognizing the power he held both within the force and his blood, it made his ego swell. He may have lived a loveless life, but at least he had respect. The terror radiating around him made him forget how suffocating the legacy was, it’s walls constantly threatening to cave in on him. Being the Supreme Leader was not as easy as he once thought. 

“General” Kylo remarked, taking his place at the head of the table. “You may begin.”

Hux looked at him sourly, his lack of respect evident on his face. The General had his suspicions about Kylo which was why the Supreme Leader was never too hard on him, afraid that his secret would be discovered.

“A resistance ship was spotted near Bespin” Hux begins, clicking on a hologram displaying a map of the nearby planet. “It appears the pilot made an emergency landing and sought medical assistance just outside of Cloud City.”

Kylo holds very still, watching as Hux draws the path of the lost resistance member. He didn’t want to revisit the issue of the rebellion against him, not with Rey in the clutches of the resistance, but now that they had made a reappearance - he had no choice but to crush them. His mother and Rey included. 

“Do we have the location of the pilot?” Kylo asks.

“We sent a small squad of stormtroopers out to retrieve him, but it appears the pilot fled. We do not know his whereabouts as of now.”

The room is very still for a moment, every member of the supreme council can feel the pressure building like a shaken soda can, ready to explode. Hux shifts nervously, sensing the change of energy in the room. 

“You sent out a squadron mission without my authorization.” Kylo’s voice is dangerously low. “And then you lost our one chance at finding the resistance base.”  
Hux gulps, all eyes are trained on the scene unfolding in front of them.

“I-” Hux is cut short, his feet lifted from the ground and hands flying to his throat as his airway is cut off. 

Kylo twists his hands, using the force to pull Hux closer.

“Don’t you ever disobey me again.”

With that Hux is dropped to the floor, scrambling to regain whatever dignity is left. Kylo rounds the corner of the table, pacing the shiny black floors. 

“I will be calling on my Knights of Ren, they’ll clean up the mess you have made.”

Hux’s face twists in disgust, he hates the knights of ren and the power they bring to Kylo. 

“What would you like us to do, Supreme Leader?” The title sounds like an insult falling from Hux’s tongue. 

“Locate the ship, look for something of importance. Gather any intel you can.” Kylo says, walking towards the door. “It’s the least you can do.” 

The door closes behind him and the council sits in shock, all dreading the arrival of the feared Knights of Ren, Kylo’s faithful followers. Hux shakes his head, following Kylo out the door.

“Are you sure we should be involving the Knights in this matter?” Hux asks, struggling to keep up with Kylo’s long strides. 

“You have proved time and time again that you cannot handle the responsibility of tracking down the resistance, but my Knights have never failed me.” Kylo begins. “Besides, I want the girl.”

Hux nods his head in agreement. “The girl needs to be captured, leaving her unpunished for her crimes would surely make the First Order look weak.”

“I’m glad we can see eye to eye on this matter, General.” 

The two stop in front of Kylo’s chambers, an air of agreement settling between them. Kylo knows this bond is forged, he doesn't truly want to cause the girl any harm, but he knows letting her be free would put a dent in his reputation. He slams his door closed behind him, leaving Hux in the hallway alone. The constant war waging inside of his mind is starting to drag him down, Rey is a source of torment for him. While he desires nothing more than for the First Order to succeed, to finish what his grandfather started, he knows none of it will be possible without the death of Rey, and he also can’t deny that the thought of her lifeless body makes his heart ache. No matter which path he chooses, he loses something. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, he reminds himself bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for you guys to meet the knights of ren!!  
> Also if you're interested, I have an instagram @reylostar - y'all should check it out!


	3. Ben

“Poe!” Rey squeals, wiping the mashed potatoes off her nose. 

Finn wraps his arms around his stomach, his laughter filling the dining hall. He slaps Poe on the back in encouragement and Rey scowls at them. Next to her, Rose tries to contain her giggles, wanting to side with her - as always. 

“My hand slipped!” Poe says defensively, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. 

“You’re going to pay for this!” 

“I’d like to see that happen.” Poe winks, causing Rey to blush involuntarily. 

Rey stands up, shaking the last bit of potato off her cowl, begging the heat rising in her cheeks to disappear before anyone sees. 

“Aw, come on, don’t leave!” Exclaims Poe, shouts of agreement echoing from her friends.

Rey sticks her tongue out at them before leaving the dining hall. Her burdens always feel lighter when her friends are around, they push the darkness away. 

She steps onto the falcon, a small smile still lingering on her lips. BB-8 trails behind her, beeping happily. Poe and Rey have come to some sort of shared custody over the droid, taking turns each night. Poe wasn’t particularly thrilled to be separated from his oldest friend, but he felt at peace with the arrangement as long as it helped Rey feel less lonely.

It didn’t matter that Rey was constantly surrounded by people, there was always that nagging in the back of her head reminding her that none of them could ever truly understand her. She was different, no matter how much she tried to fit in. It wasn’t just that she was force sensitive, it’s that all these people were good and light - Rey was ashamed to admit that the darkness was constantly calling her. While they were all so sure of themselves and the cause they were fighting for, Rey was being torn apart, torn between her desire for knowledge and her passion for good. It was an endless battle. 

“Oh kriff” Rey groans, staring down at the grease stain on her tunic caused by Poe’s attempt at a food fight. She pulls it off over her head without a thought, leaving her in only her breast band and loose pants.

Too tired to go back to her real room, Rey begins to rummage through the drawers in search of a clean top to wear. The drawers are filled with all kinds of knick knacks and items that must have had some sentimental value to Han, she can feel the energy radiating off of each one as her hand grazes over them. Rey stops when her fingers brush a soft, black sweater. She smiles in accomplishment, pulling it from its place of rest. 

As soon as her hand clamps around the shirt, the world around her begins to spin, she tries to find something to hold onto but her surroundings have disappeared. Once her vision clears she finds herself no longer in the falcon, at least not how she knows it to be. She hears chatter coming from the front of the ship, and she follows it blindly - who could have snuck in without her knowledge? The laughter rings in her ears, making her heart swell with the happy energy it gives off. 

_“That’s it!”_ The voice is oddly recognizable. _“Now you got it kid!”_

She peers into the cockpit to find a young Han leaning back in the co-pilot's chair, her heart thrums in disbelief. 

“Han?” She asks, voice quivering.

Her question goes unanswered, he can’t hear her she realizes, this is a memory - brought onto her from the shirt still clutched in her hand. A bushel of black hair bounces next to Han, pretending to pilot the parked ship. The sleeves of the sweater he is wearing are far too big for his small body, drowning him in blackness. Han reaches through her to tousle the head of black curls. The boy turns to look, his wide brown eyes sending a jolt through Rey - it’s Ben.

Everything melts away, throwing Rey into another memory. A younger Leia appears, clutching the black sweater as her and Han watch over Bens sleeping form. Ben hugs a stuffed toy close to his heart, his chest rising and falling with each breath. His sleeping face is unmarred by any trouble, his expression startling innocent. Leia leans against her lover, Hans arm resting on her shoulder as they watch their little boy.

_“I’m worried.”_ Leia whispers. _“The darkness in him, it's growing."_

The scene changes once more and Rey begs for it to end, each memory is darker than the last, filling her with an incredible amount of sadness. This time Ben is no older than ten, and she can see the despair of Hans face as he kneels in front of his son. Ben's eyes are filled with tears, he tries to hide behind the sleeves of the black sweater. 

_“Your uncle is going to help you, Benny.”_ Han says, his voice broken and rough.

_“Please daddy, don’t make me go”_

_“You’ll be home before you know it.”_ Han squeezes Ben’s shoulder as he speaks. _“I love you kid.”_

Their forms fade away, darkness consuming the falcon as a new memory takes the stage. The falcon is much more recognizable this time around, and much more silent. Rey walks the hallways, searching for what the force wants to show her. She rounds the corner to find a form huddled on the ground. Ben. His face is buried in the black sweater, sobs shaking his whole body. She doesn’t quite understand the context of this memory, all she knows is that her heart breaks as she hears his broken cries. Rey slides down next to him, clutching the sweater as he does. 

“Ben” She whispers.

She tries to reach out to comfort him, but before her hand can rest on his shoulder - he disappears, and she is thrown back to the present time. 

She drags her hands against the floor, sighing a breath of relief as it sits solid beneath her. Lifting her arms, she slides the shirt over her torso. There’s a musk to it, and she wonders if this alluring smell belongs to Ben. Leaning back against the wall, she pulls her knees to her chest, succumbing to her tears of sadness. She rocks back and forth in an attempt to calm herself. She had never seen Ben so human, she could feel everything he felt - she understood it. The sympathy crashed over her like a wave to the shore. Underneath all that darkness was a human, a boy haunted with the trauma of his past. The days of seeing Kylo Ren as an enemy were long gone, there was light in him, she just had to awaken it.


	4. The Princess and The Jedi

“Rey?” Poe says quietly, poking her arm. “Wakey, wakey.”

Rey stirs, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Poe!” She jumps, suddenly conscious of her attire. 

“BB-8 said you fell asleep on the floor.” Poe chuckles. “I had to come see it for myself.”

Rey smiles, fiddling with the sleeves of Bens sweater. 

“I also just wanted to make sure you were okay. BB-8 said you were upset.”

Poe’s demeanor screams awkward, he was never good at heart to hearts - Rey knew he must really be worried if he were to attempt one. 

“Don’t worry Dameron” Rey says standing up. “I can handle myself.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Poe’s face turns serious as he reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder. “But if you ever need anything, you can always talk to me. If you’d like.”  
Rey nods, ready for their conversation to end. Her hand itches, eager to have a weapon in her grasp and for her feet to be on the training mat. Her and Poe exchange one last heartfelt smile before she flies out the door and to the training room. Since Finn was spending his morning with Rose, she has the whole place to herself. 

Rey never got any formal training from Luke, only bits and pieces. Initiative is what drove her forward and instinct became her new tutor, allowing her to discover parts of the force she wouldn’t have otherwise known. Luckily her life as a scavenger had made her physically strong, life on Jakku required it. She was constantly climbing, running, lifting, she hated it at the time but now all the exercise was definitely paying off. Now she just had to learn to combine the two, and to better acquaint herself with the force. 

Usually Rey takes her time to meditate and stretch before a training session, but today she feels too buzzed, lazily running through some stretches before grabbing her staff. She closes her eyes, focusing on the force around her, letting it bleed into her veins - fueling her. It only adds to her energy, and once she feels she cannot sit still for a second longer - her eyes fly open. 

She swings the staff, twisting and turning in order to hit the invisible targets that she has created. Her feet know this dance well, gracefully leading her across the dancefloor as her weapon continues its attack. Her staff is lighter than a lightsaber, shorter too, but as she closes her eyes she can almost pretend that she hears the buzzing as she slices through the air. 

The force is strong with her in this moment, making her feel powerful. When she was this completely engrossed in the fight she could forget about all her other worries, focusing only on the way her staff sways with a flick of her arm, and the burn overtaking her muscles as she pushes herself to go farther. 

Anyone watching the young jedi train would believe that her staff was an extension of her arm, another limb she could move and manipulate with ease. And people did watch, hypnotized by the way her body moved across the mat. Her muscles were stretched and strained with each movement and as time passed she became covered in a sheen of sweat, her chest heaving. But she never faltered, pushing herself as far as she was physically capable of.

An hour had gone by and Rey could sense the presence of others in the room with her, she had gotten so lost in her training that she had failed to realize their entrance. If this were a real battle, that would be a fatal mistake. Poe and Finn smile at her from the crowd, throwing a thumbs up her way. She lowers her weapon, and turns to face the crowd. The sweat on her forehead has caused her hair to stick to her skin, and she pushes it away as Leia approaches her. 

“General” Rey says, trying to catch her breath. `

“Walk with me?” Leia asks, offering a bottle of water.

Rey nods, greedily downing the liquid and following the Princess out of the training room.  
The cool night air feels nice against her flushed skin, stinging her lungs as she breathes it in. Leia walks slowly in front of her, leaning heavily on her cane.

“As I’m sure you have heard” Leia begins, motioning for Rey to sit as they enter the council room. “One of our ships crashed on Bespin, and the pilot is currently running from the First Order.” 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Well you slept through our meeting this morning” Leia chuckles. “And we may need to send a rescue group to retrieve the pilot and bring him home safely. I was hoping you might want to lead that mission, only if you’re up to it of course. I’ve noticed how...antsy you have gotten being cooped up here.” 

The thought of being around the First Order, on the same planet as him, made Rey’s stomach churn with nerves. She wasn’t ready to face him again, not physically or mentally prepared for the kind of face off that could occur. Last time she had talked to him he had asked her to join him and the last time she had seen him she had closed the door on him, a physical and metaphorical way of blocking him out entirely. Still Leia was right, she was getting antsy, she wanted to do something worthwhile. She hated feeling useless. 

“If it comes to it, I’ll lead the mission.” Rey agrees solemnly. 

“You can pick a few people to join you on the mission, I’ll have you leave in the next week or so. Once we work the kinks out I’ll let you know.” 

“Great” Rey says, her mind spinning. 

“I knew I could count on you.” Leia smiles lovingly at Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my favorite chapter ever, but necessary nonetheless.  
> You get to meet the knights of ren in the next chapter, and I'm so excited!  
> Reminder that I have a fan account on instagram (reylostar) if you want to get ahold of me :)


	5. Knights of Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, school has been kicking my trash! But this chapter is one of my favorites so far, so I hope it was worth the wait!

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Kylo awoke with a start, back aching from his night spent asleep at his desk. He drags his hand across his face in an attempt to wipe the sleep away. 

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The pounding on the Supreme Leaders door gets more insistent, adding to his growing headache. Annoyed, he lifts himself off the floor, grabbing his helmet from the table and clicking it into place. He throws his cape around his shoulders before tossing the door open.

“What?” Even through his mask, his irritation is evident. 

“Now that’s no way to greet an old friend!” 

“Cal!” Kylo exclaims.

Cal takes his helmet off, revealing his brilliant red hair and a cheeky grin. Cal Truden is a devout member of the Knights of Ren, and one of Kylo’s closest confidants. Because of Cal’s fierce loyalty and love for Kylo, he was easy to trust. While he is compassionate to the core, he is absolutely lethal in battle, his saber an extension of his arm. Not to mention he is practically family. 

Kylo ushers him into his apartment, trying to contain his excitement over his friends' arrival. 

“I’m impressed, I just barely called for you yesterday.”

“I was nearby.” Cal shrugged, throwing himself into a nearby chair. “Adan should be here today too, he was staying in the same city as me.”

“He didn’t come with you?” Kylo inquires, placing his helmet on the kitchen table. 

At this Cal smirks, looking up at Kylo, speaking in a way only brothers could.

“You know how he gets...distracted.”

“Ah” Kylo laughs knowingly, collapsing next to his friend. “Adan has always been easily seduced.”

“I’ve missed you, Ben” Cal says abruptly, smiling warmly.

Kylo stirs at the use of his birth name, only Cal and Rey ever called him Ben. Kylo stands back up, uncomfortable with the intimacy of the moment. He was never any good at sappy conversations or expressing his emotions. But Cal knew he cared, in his own way. 

“What did you call us for anyways?” Cal prods, following closely as Kylo paces the room. “The Knights of Ren haven’t all been together in years, it must be important.”

“It’s the girl, the scavenger.” Kylo begins, trying to sound apathetic to the situation. “The resistance’s best weapon.”

“The force user” Cal catches on, face twisting in thought. 

Kylo nods fervently, pacing the room, 

“You need _all_ of us, just to capture one girl?”

“She won’t come easily” Kylo chuckles, remembering the fire he saw in her as they fought side by side. “She’s stronger than she lets on, more powerful than she knows. I want to teach her Cal, show her the ways of the dark side.”

Cal cocks an eyebrow, amused at Kylo’s passion. 

“You like her.” Cal states, crossing his arms over his chest.

At this Kylo scoffs, freezing in place.

“No, I see potential in her. Nothing more than that.” He adds quickly. He was meant to hate her, so that’s what he would try to do. “Of course she will need to be punished for her crimes against the First Order. But after that…”

The swoosh of the front door draws their attention, saving Kylo from a conversation he doesn’t want to have. A few moments longer and Cal might have discovered all of Kylo’s secrets, not even he could know about his bond with Rey - or his betrayal of the First Order.

“Honey I’m home!” Adan sings, swinging the door closed behind him.

Adan Cors, the youngest of the knights. Mischievous and blatantly flirtatious, trouble always seems to find the blonde-haired boy. Many underestimate him because of his easy-going nature, but that almost always proves to be a fatal mistake, Adan was untouchable in combat. Light on his feet, he was almost impossible to hit or to catch. 

“Took you long enough” Cal scolds, punching Adan’s shoulders. “Those Florrum girls must have sunk their claws deep”

Adan laughs, running his fingers through his blonde curls. “What can I say, they can’t resist me!”

“It’s good to know my Knights of Ren are keeping a good image.” Kylo groans, slapping his palm against his forehead.

“When will the others be here?” Adan asks, kicking his shoes off.

“Ike and Illian should be here very soon. Zara on the other hand, well she likes to take her time.”

The chatter of his friends begins to fade, becoming background noise to the sound of a flowing river. _Not now, I can’t do this right now,_ Ben thinks, gritting his teeth in desperation. 

“Ben?” His heart lurches at the sound of her voice. She’s here. 

Kylo looks Rey over, she looks different than the last time he saw her. Her hair is now tied into a modified version of the three buns, she wears a more fitting tunic, accentuating her muscles nicely. Her eyes are the same though, filled with fire and light. _I’ve been staring too long,_ he thinks, _I need to say something._ He looks around the room nervously.

“I can’t do this right now.” His friends turn to look at him, confusion written all over their faces. 

Rey is watching him, her eyes following his line of vision. _Can she see my knights?_ He wonders. 

“Please leave.” His voice is soft, but commanding. It has no direction though, he doesn’t know if he should be addressing his knights or the scavenger. 

His knights are the ones who respond though, collecting their things and heading to the hallway. Cal shoots Kylo a worried glance before he turns to leave, closing the door behind him. 

“Are you alone now?” Rey asks. _So she couldn’t see them._

“No” Kylo says, standing up straighter. “You’re here.”

They stare at each other, unsure of what to say. Kylo knows he’s stalling. He’s torn between his anger with her for rejecting him, and the overwhelming feeling of how good it is to see her again, to feel the goodness flowing from her. It’s intoxicating.

_Stop it, you idiot._ He scolds himself. _She’s your enemy._

“Why did you reach out to me?” He asks, desperate to fill the uncomfortable silence that has settled between them. 

“I didn’t”

“No, you did. A few days ago, I _felt_ you.” 

She doesn’t respond, turning to look somewhere he can’t see. An unrecognizable emotion plays on her face. Is someone there, or is that a look of embarrassment? He knows he should be trying to determine where she is, but he finds her reactions to be much more interesting. 

“I was just curious.” Her voice is quieter. She’s nervous. “If we were still connected.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“I am not!” She yells. _There’s the fire._ “It’s partly true.”

“Tell me the rest of the truth.” Kylo prods, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Rey huffs in frustration, her cheeks turning red. He’s hit a nerve. She instinctively looks down at her hand, and he watches as she turns it over, examining her skin. The moonlight spilling over her tells him that she’s outside, it explains the sound of water gurgling faintly in the background.

“The darkness, it’s calling you” He states. She’s becoming easier to read with each passing moment. 

Her silence is answer enough. 

“You need a teacher.”

“I am aware, but it’s not like I have a lot of options.” She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I could teach you.” Kylo’s voice is so quiet the wind threatens to blow his words away. 

“Your guidance comes with a price I’m not willing to pay.” 

“You’re strong Rey, I can feel it. But that power means nothing if you don’t know how to use it - and you don’t!” Kylo is standing now, trying to get his point across. “You can’t even do a simple block! I could invade your mind right now if I wanted to and it would be _easy._ ”

Rey flinches, he’s gone too far. He just wants to make her understand, he could help her reach her full potential. 

“Well if I’m so weak, then why don’t you just do it - invade my mind!” She shouts.

“I’m not going to do that.” He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, he should want to show her his power. Surely he would be able to find the location of the resistance base with just a little push, but something stops him. Some kind of moral interference.

Rey glares at him, unmoving.

“Fine, don’t accept my help. You’ll never become anything without me.” Kylo snaps.

“That’s right” Rey spits back. “Because I’m nothing.”

Their force bond shimmers and the sound rushes back to Kylo’s ears. He reaches out, trying to force her to stay with him but she disappears.

“Not to me” He whispers, grasping at air.


	6. Down to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my updates have been slow lately, you know how it is.

Kylo can feel the anger rising in him, it turns the edges of his vision red. It’s too much, it's _always_ too much. He doesn’t know how to handle it, he just reacts. Instinctively his hand reaches for his lightsaber - setting it ablaze. There’s nothing there to attack but a useless armchair, and he destroys it. Slicing it to bits, making it almost unrecognizable. When there’s nothing left but bits of fabric, he retracts his saber, letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud. But it’s not enough, the fury is still buzzing in his fingertips - challenging him to react. He gives in, he _always_ gives in. He punches the wall, throwing his full body weight into the blow. He doesn’t stop, not even when the wall breaks beneath his fist. When warm blood begins to seep out of his cracked knuckles, he knows he’s gone too far. He _always_ does. 

He lets his fist fall to his side, his wounds dripping. What’s worse than the anger is the emptiness that follows, the all-consuming sadness. His knees hit the ground as he falls before the mess he has made. ‘ _Pathetic_ ’ Snoke’s voice rings in his ears, ‘ _Childish, shameful. _’ Even though his master is dead, sliced in half by his own apprentice's hand, his words still haunt Kylo. He hears his insults in his head, sees him in his nightmares - keeping him awake at night, reminding him of what he’s done.__

____

____

The hilt of his saber is still warm as he clips it back onto his belt, trying to pull himself together. Wincing at the contact, he slides his gloves back into place and grabs his helmet off the table. Securing both a physical and mental armor before he leaves the privacy of his room. _Never show weakness._

His footsteps are heavy against the sleek, black flooring of the legacy, echoing through the hallway as he makes his way to the nearest meeting room. Ike and Illian have arrived, and it’s time to fill them in on their next mission. The stinging of his knuckles fuels his hate fire, and compels him to bring the hammer down on the resistance. He _will_ have the girl. 

There’s no smiles or exclamations of excitement when he reunites with his Knights, not this time. They can sense Kylo’s anger projecting into the force, and they know not to push. One wrong move and he could explode - they tread carefully. 

“Fill us in” Illian says, his voice deep and rough. “What do you want us to do, Ren?”

Cal looks to Kylo, his eyes asking for permission to begin the explanation. Kylo nods his head, granting his request. Cal was always good at sensing when Kylo didn’t want to talk, and he was more than equipped to take the reins on this matter. 

“As I’m sure you all know” Cal begins, walking to the head of the table. “The Last Jedi has become a sort of poster girl for the resistance, gaining the rebels even more attention after news of her assassination of Snoke caught wind.” 

The knights listen intently, hanging on to Cal’s every word. 

“Leaving her unpunished would make the First Order look weak. So the solution is simple; we catch the girl and punish her for her crimes.” 

“And how are we going to do this?” Illian asks, leaning back in his chair. “What’s the plan here?”

Kylo stands, taking Cal's place. 

“A rebel pilot has crashed on the planet Bespin, and we believe he is taking refuge with resistance sympathizers. We will draw the scavenger to Cloud city, using the pilot as bait-”

“Good thinking, she won’t be able to resist saving her friend.” Ike interjects. 

“Exactly. Illian and Ike, you will be there to meet her. Once she arrives, I want you to bring her to me” He looks at Illian. “ _Alive._ ”

“What about the rest of us?” Adan pipes up.

“Adan and Zara, I want you to go to cloud city and find the pilot. Once he is in your custody - you will focus your attention on finding the rebel base, interrogate the pilot if you have to.”

“Can’t you just draw this information out of the scavenger?” Illian asks, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. He rubs a hand over his chin, his tan skin polluted by the black stubble of the beginnings of a beard. “She hasn’t been trained, it can’t be hard to extract the location out of her.”

“No!” Kylo’s voice comes out harsher than intended and Illian eyes him suspiciously. “I will handle the girl.” 

“Do I really have to work with Zara?” Adan’s sheepish voice instantly lightens the mood, and they all turn to look at him. “What?! She hates me!”

“Then this will be a good opportunity for you two to bond.” Cal comments. “She is family after all.”

Ike snickers, winking at Adan. “Poor bastard.”

Chuckles emit around the table, talk of business is over. 

Illian rubs his hands together dramatically, a malicious fire burning in his dark eyes. “When do we start?’


End file.
